Typical methods of combining a standard two dimensional map or aerial image with a high definition (HD) three dimensional content map may produce less than desirable results. Typically, the three dimensional content is overlaid on the two dimensional images, such as a map or aerial image, which may obscure the two dimensional image. This may be particularly true in an instance in which the context map is a high definition (HD) three dimensional road content map, due to the lane modeling and complex intersections. In these instances the road geometry is larger than the simple centerline road models.
In some examples, the two dimensional image and the three dimensional content may not align, for example the shape of the roads may differ slightly, even in idealized presentations. This misalignment may cause the transitions between the two dimensional image and the three dimensional content to be abrupt, detracting from the rendered map.
Further, in some instances the two dimensional image may contain too much detail, which may detract from the three dimensional content of the rendered map.